


Searching for Bonnie Fisher - Missing Scene

by zeilfanaat



Category: Doc (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e15 Searching for Bonnie Fisher, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy fell asleep while Clint was reading the book 'Cusp of the Day', and the next day, Nancy apologises for falling asleep on him. I was wondering what happened when either Nancy woke up, or Clint finished reading... here is my take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Bonnie Fisher - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a missing scene, so if you have seen the episode, you know how this story ends. I have tried to write it in a way so that even if you haven’t seen the episode, you’ll still be able to read it.
> 
> The conversation in italics, followed by (1) is literally from the Pilot episode.

The fire in the fireplace was slowly dying, when Clint closed the book with a sigh. While he enjoyed the book, he was tired, and bed certainly sounded good. He looked to his right, where Nancy had fallen asleep - her head on a pillow which rested against his side. A tender smile spread across his face. 

She always looked so full of life, ready to take on anything the world threw at her. But when she relaxed, and allowed her walls to come down, she looked more vulnerable. Completely at ease. He didn't want to wake her up yet, so he just watched her for a while.

With a smile, he remembered the first time they had met. He'd just finished talking with Donna DeWitt, who had hired him for the clinic, and she had called for nurse Nichol. A couple of minutes later, the door had opened, and a woman with short blond hair had entered, a couple of charts in her arms. 

_"Alice told me you wanted to see me?" The woman had yet to look up, and when she did, the words just escaped her lips, "Wow, rugged, handsome, tight jeans and boots. I have a recurring dream that starts just like this."_

_Donna had interrupted her, before the line between personal and professional was already shred to tears before even being established. "Nurse Nichol, would you please give doctor Clint Cassidy a tour of the facilities?"_

_"Sure," the nurse had said with a wide smile._ (1) 

Clint shook his head in remembrance. Throughout the years, she had occasionally commented on his attractiveness to women, although he wasn't sure whether she meant that as 'attractive in general' or 'attractive to her personally'. What he did know was that, she was definitely an attractive woman, both in general _and_ to him personally. 

He gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, smiling as he watched her respond to his touch, but she remained asleep. A sudden feeling of belonging washed over him. It felt so... right... 

Oh yeah, he was definitely attracted to the nurse lying next to him. Lately he'd started becoming more and more aware of his feelings for Nancy Nichol. He just wondered whether she felt the same - whether he was willing to ask more. Afraid, that if he were to ask her out on a date - a real date - that she would refuse, or that it would turn out for the worse, or that they would end up with an uncomfortable relationship. 

Nancy sighed contentedly. She was slowly waking up, but not really there yet, and to be honest, she was hard-pressed to leave this comfortable, relaxed zone. A hand tenderly stroked her arm, and gentle fingers caressed her face. Clint’s hand.  
Contented, she let herself drift off again, never having fully wakened. 

Clint wondered what he should do. He had tried softly calling Nancy, but she hadn’t roused. She had let it slip earlier on, that she hadn’t slept well for the last few days, and she seemed to be catching up on that now. He didn’t want to wake her if he didn’t have to; but neither could they stay on the couch like this. 

Briefly he considered carrying her to her apartment, and to her own bed, but he quickly disregarded that idea – she may not appreciate his having been in her bedroom. 

Instead, he decided to bring her to his bed, and he could sleep on the couch. His mind made up, he cautiously moved, smiling when Nancy seemed to unconsciously complain about him leaving. Of course, reasonably speaking, he knew she was just complaining about the sudden lack of warmth, but it felt nice thinking she would miss _him_. He sighed. Yeah, very likely. A last look at her relaxed face, then he turned to change the linen on his bed. A few minutes later, he returned to the living room, and gently picked up Nancy’s sleeping form. 

Automatically, she drew closer to his chest, as he carried her to his bedroom. Gently he lay her on the bed, the blanket already folded to the side. Clint was grateful she had been dressed in loose fitting clothes, and nothing restrictive. When she’d curled up on the couch earlier, she’d taken off her shoes, so he didn’t have to worry about that, but he did remove her socks, and left them with her shoes, next to the bed. Her watch was carefully put on the bedside table. He covered her up with the blanket, and watched, once again, mesmerised at how beautiful she looked, especially so completely at ease. 

He shook himself awake, and prepared to settle down for the night… whatever was left of it at least.

* * *

The next morning, Nancy woke up slowly. She stretched languidly, then realised with a start she was wearing her clothes in bed. Not her bed either. Then everything of last evening – make that night – came back to her. She’d come over for dinner, and Clint had made his wonderful chilli, after which they had settled down on the couch, reading _‘Cusp of the Day’_ together. Clint had asked to borrow the book, since he’d found out it was one of her favourite books. He’d wanted to get some understanding as to why Lacy Sanders had picked that book. 

Nancy had pointed out some aspects she thought might be of influence, but she must have drifted off to sleep at some point. 

She sat up and looked around. Well, apart from her, there was no one else in the room. Clint must have slept on the couch. She smiled at the thought of him, and let herself fall back on the bed. The pillow smelt of him, and she wondered if it would be very conspicuous if she smuggled the pillow with her to her apartment. She grinned. That’s when her eyes fell on the clock, and she sat up with a sigh. 

If they didn’t want to be late for work, she had to go and get dressed. Slipping out from under the covers, she decided to check quickly whether Clint was awake. She noticed her watch on the bedside table, and then her shoes and socks. She deduced Clint must have taken off her socks. Not quite sure what to make of that, she shook her head. Waking up in Clint’s bedroom did not help with her resolve to not fall in love with the man… or rather, deny that she already had. 

For a moment she thought about changing the sheets, but seeing as she didn’t have a clue where clean sheets would be, and unwilling to invade Clint’s privacy by rifling through his closets, she just put on her socks and shoes, and opened the door to the living room. 

What she saw made her smile again. Clint was asleep on the couch, with one arm dangling from the side. The blanket, which had supposedly started out covering him, was currently half on the floor, and only partly covering the doctor. But as much as she’d like to watch the man, she really did have to go and get dressed in some other clothes. Another question arose… should she wake him, or let him sleep for a while longer? If he had finished reading the whole book, he probably hadn’t gotten that much sleep, considering she’d fallen asleep somewhere after the first twenty-five pages or so. Besides, if she just went to quickly grab a shower and put on clean clothes, she could come back, wake Clint, and prepare some breakfast for the two of them as he got ready for work. That would give him a little more time to sleep.

She quickly wrote a note, in case Clint woke up before she returned. 

_‘Morning, Clint. Just went to change. Will be back to make breakfast. Love, Nancy.’_

She briefly wondered about writing _‘Love, Nancy’_ , but decided it would be more conspicuous if she put a line through it. It shouldn’t look too odd… hopefully. She put the note on the coffee table, where he would see it the moment he woke up. She resisted the urge to push some strands of hair from his face, and instead pulled the blanket further up. A small sigh escaped her lips, before she finally straightened and left, closing the door quietly.

* * *

Nonetheless, Clint did wake up before Nancy returned, and found the note. Upon reading _‘Love, Nancy’_ , he sighed. If only… Well, he’d best get showered and dressed. He didn’t know when she had written the note, but judging from the time, it probably hadn’t been that long ago. 

He had just stepped out of the bathroom, when he heard his front door being opened. 

“Be there in a moment,” Clint called, and received a confirming shout back. He walked into the living room, leaving the buttons of his shirt open, wearing a white t-shirt underneath. Hearing familiar sounds coming from the kitchen, he walked towards it, almost bumping into Nancy. Quickly adjusting the balance of the two mugs of coffee, additional showers were prevented. 

“Good morning,” Clint said with a smile, which Nancy returned brightly. 

“Morning. Here, could you take these? Food’s coming up.” 

“Sure.” Clint took over the coffee mugs, and watched from the table as Nancy was efficiently getting their breakfast prepared. Sometimes he wondered who was more at home in his kitchen… or her kitchen for that matter, seeing as they often had dinner together. Although, breakfast wasn’t something they often shared. He found he kind of liked it – both having dinner and breakfast together. 

“Thanks for breakfast,” Clint said. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“Well,” Nancy shrugged. “It seems like the least I could do to thank you for a good night’s rest. Besides, it is your food.” She winked.

“So you slept well then?” Clint asked. Nancy nodded. 

“Yes. Better than the last couple of nights, come to think of it. Thanks, by the way, for letting me sleep in your bed,” she said, looking up with a grateful smile, taking the last sip of her coffee. Clint shrugged. 

“No problem. I tried waking you at first, but you were fast asleep.” He looked up, and added teasingly, “Besides, it isn’t everyday I can say a beautiful woman slept in my bed.” He winked. 

Nancy blushed a little, but replied, “Well, just too bad the owner of the bed had to sleep on the couch,” before she realised just how her words could be interpreted, and she blushed even harder. “Not in the way that… well, you know what I meant.”

 _‘Did he?’_ she couldn’t help but wonder. _‘’cause I’m not even sure I know what I meant.’_

She hadn’t meant to imply sharing a bed. At least, not without being married. Oh, what was she thinking?! All she knew was that she had growing feelings for this man, but she hadn’t quite meant to say it that way… at all, really. Besides, she didn’t even know if he even thought of her as anything more than a friend and co-worker. Oy, she had to stop thinking about this. ‘t Wasn’t as if it was going to happen anyway. 

Clint was quiet for a moment, silently amused at how Nancy was trying to sort out her words, although there was a thought tickling at the back of his mind, that seemed to suggest that perhaps Nancy wouldn’t be quite so averse against the idea of dating… He pushed the thought away again. Time to make this conversation more comfortable. 

“Yeah, I know what you meant. Sleeping on the couch can be a real back-killer sometimes. But for one night it’s fine.” He looked at his watch, and noticed they’d have to make a run for it to be on time.

“Ok. Good. So, ehm, guess we should be going huh?” Nancy said.

“Yeah, definitely. Can’t be late for Ms. DeWitt’s meeting. Let’s go.” 

They rose, and quickly brought the breakfast dishes to the kitchen. The ride to the clinic passed mostly in silence, and talking about some random things. When they arrived, they hurried to the conference room, and sat down. Just in time. 

Oliver raised a disproving eyebrow at their almost late arrival, and they got some peculiar looks from the others, but they ignored it. Clint just muttered, “Fell asleep on the couch. Didn’t set my alarm.” Nancy had to stifle a laugh, since it was true. Except he never set his alarm, usually waking up all by himself. Or so he’d told her once. 

The meeting passed mercifully swift, and they went to Clint’s office. Nancy had just realised that, even though she’d made breakfast, she hadn’t actually apologised for falling asleep on him while she was supposed to help. 

Nancy sat down on one of the visitor’s chairs, while Clint settled behind his desk, sorting through some files. 

“Listen, I know I thanked you earlier, but I’m sorry I drifted off last night.” (2)

“That’s ok. You were very helpful for the first twenty-two pages.” 

“Did you find anything that could help Lacy?”

“I’ve been getting some ideas.”

Nancy nodded, and was about to pick up a file, when Clint’s phone rang. A few minutes later, the doctor and the nurse were on their way to help Lacy Sanders. (3)

As they left the clinic, and Nancy waited as Clint unlocked the car door, she quietly thought to herself that she could get used to falling asleep in his company, and waking up to his scent. As long as she didn’t make a fool of herself again during breakfast. She smiled at him when he looked at her from the driver’s seat, and thanked her for coming along. “No problem.” 

Being on the receiving end of her brilliant smile, Clint couldn’t help but think, he wouldn’t mind sleeping on the couch, if it meant he’d spend more time with Nancy. 

For now though, he should concentrate on his patient, and figure out what was wrong with her, and how to cure her. And if that meant he’d be seeing more of Nancy, who was he to object?

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> (2) The part from “Sorry I drifted off last night” to (3) is from the actual episode, “Searching for Bonnie Fisher”.


End file.
